Working Title: Connor, The Survivor
by LordVulpericBlack112
Summary: A new face has shown itself. A new path and doors are opened. The direction of history has been changed. Who will live? Who will die? What will stay the same? Who knows... I sure don't. The real question is... Who will be The Last of Us? Ellie X OC. NO FLAMES! SUBJECTED TO TILE CHANGE! M FOR REASON FOR LATER CHAPTERS!


**A/N: New story. Nothing new after that. Took me a while and a LOT of free time to finish the game. Hope you enjoy.**

I stared down the barrel of the hunting rifle the man was pointing at me… waiting for him to pull the trigger. I could see the fear and anger in his eyes… he thought that I am a bandit. Well shit. I, Connor Hammond Jr. am going to die at the age of fifteen.

Now, before my passing, let me tell you about myself. I know I sound absurd talking to myself, but hey; I'm about to die aren't I? I get to be a little crazy now and then… Anyway, on with my life story…

I was born five years after the initial outbreak. All I had was my mother and my father… I lost my mother to a pack of clickers. Dad was crushed by a collapsing overpass. Then, I was all alone. Thankfully, Dad had taught me everything that I needed to know. He had given me the knowledge to survive in this modern waste land.

I was thirteen year old when I lost my last parent. I had to move on. I had to live, for them. So I did.

At fourteen, I killed four bandits trying to rob an old woman whose name I later learned was Marianne Jones. In return, she gave me a loaf of bread and a few .45 bullets she had to spare.

The next time I encountered anyone was when I came across a pack of clickers eating the corpses of some military men. Apparently, a group of bandits were interested in the military hardware the soldiers had left after their… passing.

The idiots tried engaging the pack, only for the group of clickers to grow in size. 20 turned to 40, then from 40 to 50. Finally, a fucking _bloater_ showed up and joined the party. From my hiding spot, I watched 16 grown men _ripped _apart and _eaten _by those things. I felt no remorse for them.

Again, I moved on.

Now, how did I get into my current situation? Well, I was trying to make my way to a suspected Firefly research base in Philadelphia. I was going through a small town in a place called Lincoln County when I came across a group of two, an older man and who looked to be his daughter. The girl looked to be around my age.

I watched from afar when they ran across a clicker and a bomb trap. The man said something about a crazy friend, but I couldn't really hear from my vantage point on the adjacent rooftop.

I watched the man and the girl move through the town's alley ways trying to avoid sleeping clickers and traps. While moving across from a trailer to a roof top, the man found a discarded bow and some arrows. After moving into the building, I lost track temporarily before spotting them again… down the block from my position.

The man and the girl found their way into an abandoned warehouse. After a few moments, I heard a loud crash and a group of aggravated infected. I knew that they had set off some type of trap, hoping that the girl was ok, I rushed to the building.

"Ellie! Cut the damn wire off the fridge!" I heard the older man yell.

"I'm trying! Keep the infected off me!" She yelled back.

Going through the way they had gone in, I opened the door to see the man hanging upside down from a wire connected to a fridge that the girl was trying to cut the wire.

The small horde of infected had just overcame the fence around the warehouse. They were runners. They rushed for the man, and by default, me since we were the first thing they had seen. The girl was behind the fridge so she wasn't in immediate danger.

I watched the man use his revolver to cut through the infected horde. It was an amazing sight to see. One man was taking on at least 18 infected, by himself.

Suddenly, a yelp came from the girl. A runner had her pinned to the fridge. The man was reloading, but he tried to hurry. Unfortunately, he dropped the bullets that he was trying to get into his revolver.

Knowing he couldn't save her, I jumped out from behind the door and opened fire with my .45 M1911A1. The infected that had the girl pinned fell to the ground without a head. The man was still reloading when another 5 infected rushed his way. I made short work of them with my M19.

"What the fuck?" the girl had seen me when she turned to thank the older man. I nodded to her and reengaged the infected coming our way.

"Keep cutting the wire! I got these runners!" I yelled to her, continuing to take out the infected. The 'spore heads' as I called them kept coming. It was a steady pace, only a few at a time. We were lucky that the fence acted as a funnel, or else we would have been overrun.

She turned back to her work; I looked to the older man. "Are you alright?" I asked in concern. The older man just stared at me. I stared right back, trying to decipher what he was thinking.

After the wire was cut, the man stood from the ground. While he did so, I holstered my M19 as a sign of non-hostility.

Unfortunately, the man still wanted answers... or me dead. Whichever came first?

I turned to congratulate the man for taking out 15 infected by himself… only to find myself looking down a barrel of a hunting rifle…

"Joel! No!" the girl yelled, trying to stop 'Joel' from pulling the trigger.

He was going to do it. I could see it in his eyes. He was going to end my life right then and there… only the girl jumped and pushed the gun away from me. She was glaring at the man, daring him to try it again.

"What the fuck, Joel? He saved my life! What the fuck do you think you were doing? He's no older than me!" The girl known as Ellie yelled at the man.

"But-"the man started, only to be cut off by the girl.

"No Joel. Let me talk." She said then she turned to me. "Hi. I'm Ellie; this ass hole here is Joel." She said as she pointed to herself and older man.

"I- I'm C-Connor… nice to meet you Ellie… Joel." I managed to say while still having my life flash before my eyes. I didn't meet the man's eyes when I had introduced myself…

…

**A/N: YAY! First Chapter of this story! Yay me! I guess I'm on a roll this week. I finally got some more chapters up for my other stories and have written about 500 or so more for a few others! Way to go me! I really hope I can keep it up!**


End file.
